Por orgullo
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Su mirada reflejaba ansia y enorme dolor, dos lágrimas le bañaban sus lindas mejillas... pero su vida personal no me incumbía en absoluto, termine por subir los escalones para llegar al Palacio de Jade...


**Bueno eh vuelto...**

**Hace un año Tuff-fan98 me había preguntado, ¿habrá continuación de esta historia?, la historia a la que se refería era "NO LA RECUERDO", en ese tiempo yo pensaba que no, puesto que yo había decidido dejar un final abierto... pero todo eso cambio hace unos días, me inspire... y simple brotó la idea... espero que les guste ...**

**Sin más preámbulos... Comencemos...**

* * *

_Su mirada reflejaba ansia y enorme dolor, dos lágrimas le bañaban sus lindas mejillas, pero su vida personal no me incumbía… termine de subir los escalones, justo cuando el sol terminó por ocultarse tras las montañas, era hora de cenar._

_Fui hasta la cocina, todos estaban esperándome, sonreí y comencé a cocinar._

_-Qué bueno que ya llegaste Po-Dijo Víbora para romper el hielo, cortaba los vegetales._

_-Hoy me pasó algo extraño-Comenté para iniciar un tema de plática._

_-¿Cómo que extraño?-Preguntó Mantis,_

_-Me tope a una leopardesa y me contó que ella y yo fuimos pareja-Me reí y volteé a verlos; se miraron entre sí extrañados al igual de sorprendidos-fue extraño, pues yo nunca eh tenido pareja._

_-Po-Habló Grulla-¿estás bien?_

_-Sí-Llené una olla de agua y la puse a hervir-¿por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque acabas de decir que te topaste con Song y nos comentas que no pasó nada, y lo dices cómo si fuera un tema sin importancia-Menciono Mono, arqueé una ceja confundido._

_-¿Quién es Song?-Pregunté nuevamente viéndolos directamente, parecía que me estaban jugando una buena broma._

_-La ladrona que luego se volvió tú novia-Víbora rodó los ojos por la respuesta de Tigresa._

_-Tigresa- _

_-Se robó el "Cáliz del Dragón"-Explicó su punto._

_-Pero después se arrepintió y nos ayudó a sacarlo de ahí-Habló Grulla._

_-Que graciosos chicos-Terminé de servirles los platos, para luego sentarme a comer, había sido una buena broma, pero ya me estaba cansado._

_Después de cenar terminamos de lavar los platos y nos fuimos a dormir._

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en dirección al restaurante; al entrar era de costumbre que todos los comensales le alabaran y saludaran.

-Hijo-Habló el señor Ping atrapándolo en un efusivo abrazo.

-Hola Pá-Correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurrido últimamente?-Preguntó interesado mientras cortaba vegetales.

-Pues verás, ayer por la tarde comprando figuras de acción me encontré con una leopardesa de las nieves, y me dijo que ella y yo fuimos pareja-El señor Ping dejó de cortar vegetales y volteó a verlo-yo le dije que se equivocaba, pues yo nunca eh tenido novia-Ping suspiro un poco preocupado.

-Hijo, ya no te estés lastimando-Po abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres papá?-Preguntó, Ping volvió a suspirar.

-Puede que lo que hizo Song no estuviera del todo bien, pero lo hizo por su familia, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-Otra vez con ese nombre, ya había sido suficiente con la broma de los cinco, ¡pero hasta su padre!

-¡¿Quién es Song?!-Exigió saber, todos los comensales voltearon a ver en dirección a la cocina debido al tono de voz que Po había utilizado-este… no pasa nada, sigan comiendo-dijo ligeramente nervioso.

-Tu novia-Y dale con eso, ya se estaba comenzado a hartar.

-Que nunca eh tenido novia-Ping reflexiono un poco más y llegó a una conclusión.

-Quizás todavía estas dolido, y tu cerebro no quiere aceptarlo-Eso lo confundió aún más-sólo te diré que es injusto perder por orgullo lo más grande que ha sido tan tuyo-después de eso Po se retiró del restaurante, debía reflexionar un poco más y hallar una respuesta congruente a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Paz interior… paz interior, repetía mentalmente, debía hallar la respuesta dentro de él… leves recuerdos iluminaron su mente; _ojos azulados como el cielo, sonrisa encantadora, piel grisácea con motes de color negro, baja estatura y dulzura en su voz…_

_-Oye desde hace tiempo quise decirte algo pero no pude-Los recuerdos fluían, ya no eran reprimidos, era el bosque de aquella vez, donde obsequió un pergamino con un dibujo._

_-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa._

_-Porque te fuiste a dirigir a las Damas de la Sombra-Comprendió en ese momento-bueno lo que te quería decir es que… me gustaste desde la primera vez que viniste al Valle-estaba asombrada por la confesión-posiblemente tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero al menos…-cayó al suelo, pues le había robado un beso derribándolo…_

_-Chicos-Habló entrando a la arena de combate._

_-Hola Po-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

_-Miren a quien traje conmigo-Señalé a Song, ese era el nombre que se había bloqueado de mi mente. _

_-La ladrona-Tigresa estuvo a punto de derribarla pero me interpuse en su camino-fuera de esto Po._

_-No Tigresa, ella ya cambió para bien y además es mi novia-Todos, hasta el maestro Shifu se sorprendieron._

_-¿En serio?-Tigresa no lo podía creer._

_-Sí-_

_-Felicidades Po-Habló Mono-te envidio-Song se sonrojo un poco._

_-Igual yo-Dijo Mantis, Tigresa se alejó del grupo._

_-Tigresa-Llamó Víbora._

_-Debo ir a meditar-Se fue rumbo al Durazno… _

_-Te amo Song-Decía mientras la besaba._

_-Y yo a ti-Todo se había vuelto distinto desde la llegada de Song a su vida, en ese momento había deseado que nada llegará a su fin, pero nadie es dueño del tiempo ni de las circunstancias…_

_-No Song-Se arrodilló rogándole-no te vayas._

_-Lo siento Po, pero son mi familia y me necesitan-_

_-Por favor-tomó su pata izquierda-si lo haces yo renunciare a ser el Guerrero Dragón-estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Adiós Po-Se despidió mientras soltaba su mano y corría lo más rápido para llegar…_

_Golpeaba los guerreros con una brutalidad que ya había cobrado sus facturas._

_-Po no te lastimes-Dijo Mono al ver como los golpeaba sin descanso._

_-No me importa-_

_-Po, lo decimos por tu bien amigo-Dijo Víbora, entonces se detuvo, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_-Hay Po-Habló Grulla poniendo su ala izquierda encimo de su hombro._

_-De nada me sirven los consuelos si ella no volverá-Dijo sollozando._

_-Tal vez lo haga, no pierdas esperanzas-Mencionó Mono._

_-Grulla, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-Preguntó._

_-Por supuesto-Po sonrió ante eso-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-¿Podrías pintarme un retrato de ella?-Grulla asintió._

_-¿Ha visto a ésta leopardo?-Preguntó a un ciudadano mostrándole el retrato, el ciudadano negó con la cabeza._

"_El Valle del Relámpago", era el décimo valle que recorría y no había señales de ella._

_-¡No!-Estalló en llanto, golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, parecía ser que deseaba romperse la pata._

_Lo ciudadanos observaban la escena un poco indiferentes y algunos observaban con tristeza la escena…_

_De pronto ya no supo qué hacía ahí… no recordaba nada, no lo de los meses anteriores, ni a Song… decidió regresar al Valle al no saber lo que buscaba…_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, la conclusión llegó por sí sola; su cerebro al percatarse de su dolor activo un sistema de defensa, el olvido, para así dejar de sufrir…

Bajó al Valle, últimamente se volvió costumbre ir cada día, iba a comentarle que ya había llegado la respuesta.

Entró; ella estaba limpiando la mesa y recogiendo los cubiertos, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-Song-Pronunció, ella dejó de limpiar para voltear a verlo… El señor Ping se percató de la escena que había presenciado Po, salió de la cocina para explicarle el motivo.

-Se lo que estás pensando-Po volteó a verlo-ella llegó pidiendo empleo, pues me explicó lo que había ocurrido ayer… me dijo que ya no tiene como subsistir, y no tuve más opción que darle trabajo aquí cómo mesera, así cuando tú tengas que ir a misiones ella me ayudará-sonrió, su padre le había hecho un gran favor.

-Gracias por ayudarla-El señor Ping sonrió.

-Bueno debo ir por unos vegetales haya afuera, si me disculpan-Salió del restaurante dejándolos a solas.

-Po lamento haberte dejado y…-Po colocó su dedo en sus labios.

-Perdóname tu a mí por olvidarte-Ella sonrió, pues ya la recordaba.

-No importa Po-Lo abrazó-¿por qué me olvidaste?

-Por orgullo-Song frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Cómo?-

-Creo que al buscarte cuando partiste, y no encontrarte en todos los valles que recorrí, mi cerebro bloqueó los recuerdos para no sufrir, y simplemente te olvide-Song estaba sorprendida-entonces…-no terminó de hablar puesto que había recibido una cachetada de parte de Song.

-Au, ¿y eso por qué fue?-Se quejó tocándose la parte afectada.

-Por olvidarme-Po iba a replicar pero Song lo calló con un beso-y esto por volver a recordarme.

-Te amo-Dijo Po mientras volvía a besarla.

-Y yo a ti-Song estaba feliz, pues no sólo había recuperado al ser que más amaba en la Tierra, sino que también había recuperado la felicidad.

-Prometo que no volveré a olvidarte-Tomó su pata entre la suya y la besó sellando así su promesa.

-Y yo no volveré a irme-Volvieron a besarse mientras que los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban dando paso a la hermosa luna que era expectante de su amor…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno espero que tú Tuff-fan98 la leas y digas que te parece, a todos los que la lean espero dejen sus reviews para alentarme a seguir escribiendo... nos vemos hasta la próxima... se despide su amigo y escritor:  
**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
